the_rubiesa_teenage_adventure_and_the_vampirepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rubies Meet The Vampires/Transcript
Transcript |-|Scene 1= [The Rubies are walking in the forest after there potion class] Melanie:Today's class was easy, what do you guys think? Serena:Yes, you are right it was.. Melanie:Because I thought.. [A sudden sound comes from their left side] Diamond:Did you guys hear that? Aria:Yes we did! Shall we go see what it was? Ariana:Let's go then! [They go to the place where the noise came from] Unknown girl 1:You are no better then me! Unknown girl 2:Oh yeah! Light rays! [Light rays suddenly comes from the girls eyes and hits the other girl] Unknown girl 1:That hurts.. Unknown girl 2:I know it does, shall we end now? Unknown girl 1:Yes, but you fought well today! [The Rubies come forward] Melanie:Hi! nice to meet you.. Unknown girl 1:Whatever.. Who the heck are you all? Diamond:We're The Rubies! Unknown girl 2:Rubies? What the heck is that? Aria: (A little rudely) It's our group's name Unknown girl 1:We're not interested! Understood? speechless girls! Ariana:We only came to ask, why you two were fighting? [The girls turn and fly away] Diamond:Wow!! They can fly! We haven't even got our fairy forms yet! Melanie:Didn't you notice anything? They weren't fairies! Ariana:Melanie? I think you need to tight your brain! Serena:No wait, I think Melanie is right, fairies can't fly without their wings!while, those girls did! Avelina:Yeah... Diamond:So then what WERE they? |-|Scene 2= [The Rubies go back to Alfea and go to their dormitories] {In Melanie and Diamond's room] Melanie:I really wanna know who those girls were.. Diamond:Well.. Melanie:Can you tell me any species? They could be Draculas,ghosts!! Diamond:Shut up Mel! Melanie:Hey! Diamond could you turn on the computer or my Ipad? Diamond:Hmm... computer [They both rush to the computer] Melanie:Go on the internet, then on World Wide Web Diamond:Alright Melanie:There it is! Diamond:Huh? Vampire Institute? What's that gotta do with us? We're fairies Melanie:I know but maybe the girls were vampires! Diamond:I have a website we can find vampires on! [Diamond goes on vampire profiles] Melanie:See they're it is! Serena was right! look it's written 'Vampires have the ability to fly without wings. Diamond:Yeah.. that means.. Both of them:Those girls were vampires! Let's go tell the other girls! Diamond:Wait a min.. other girls? Melanie:I mean The other Rubies! Diamond:Right! |-|Scene 3= [Shows Diamond and Melanie rushing to tell the other Rubies] Serena:Wow guys guys!! What's the hurry? Aria:Yeah you're out of breath! Ariana:Shall I bring some water or juice? Diamond:No! Melanie:We just found out who those girls were! Serena:Which girls? Diamond:The one in the forest! Don't you remember? Aria:Oh yeah! Avelina:Who were they? Diamond:They're vampires! Serena:Stop joking and go back to your dorm! Melanie:We're not joking!They study and Vampire Institute! Aria:How do you know that? Diamond:We found out on World Wide Web and found out that vampires can fly without wings as well! Ariana:Alright.. So what's the plan? Melanie:I always wanted to see Vampire Institute [They become silent] Diamond:Let's sneak in tonight! Serena:All right! but, we have to be careful, we don't have our fairy forms yet, remember. All of them:Rubies rule! |-|Scene 4= [Shows Diamond and Melanie's dormitory and they're sleeping] Melanie:Diamond wake up! wake up! Diamond:What's wrong? (yawns) Melanie:Vampire Institute! Don't you remember? Diamond:Oh right! (jumps off the bed) Diamond:But, what about the other Rubies? Melanie:They're already here! All of them:Hi Diamond! Diamond:Well, how do you plan to get there? flying? (giggling) Melanie:easy, we'll walk! Diamond:Walk? Melanie:yes, Vampire Institute is not far! All of them:Hurry up! [They wear they're clothes and set off] [On the way] Ariana:This feels so cold! (snaps finger and a coat appears) Ariana:At least we can do simple magic Aria:Yeah... Melanie:Yes but.. (is interrupted by Diamond) Diamond:There it is look! (points finger to a scary place) Avelina:Maybe we should turn back.. Melanie:No! let's go! [They go inside and meet those two girls again] Unknown girl 1:Urgh! you again! Unknown girl 2:Let's tell them who we are! Unknown girl 1:I am Iris, and for your information I am a vampire! Unknown girl 2:Same here, though my name is Jessica and I am a vampire too! Diamond:Told you! Jessica:And now we will destroy you! (jumping back) Iris:We will teach you a lesson that you will wish you never came here! Iris and Jessica:Vampirix! |-|Scene 5= [The scene now shows Jessica and Iris in their vampire form] Avelina:It's all your fault,Melanie! I told you to turn back aaah! [A black portal swallows Avelina] Melanie:What did you DO with her??!!! Jessica:Oh just a little payback, Electro punch! [Jessica attacks Melanie, but Melanie blocks her with an unknown shield] Jessica:What the... (gets back) Melanie:Enough is enough!! Iris:Calm down, sweety! You haven't even checked the real us yet! Melanie:I feel weird... [Melanie Transforms to her actual fairy form] Melanie:Feel my wrath! Fiery Destroyer! [Iris falls down] Jessica:You stupid girl! How dare you! (gets down) Jessicsa:Ice burst! Melanie:Electrofied shield! [Melanie forms a shield but Jessica's attack is stronger which brings a drop in her shield] Ariana:Oh no! Aria:... Diamond:Don't stand there looking gormless! Do something! Aria and Ariana:Do what? Diamond:I don't care! (runs to Melanie) Melanie:Get away Diamond! you'll get.. (before Melanie could say any further, Diamond was hit by a dark ray) Diamond:Ouch!!!!!!! Aria:No! Diamond! Melanie:We can't fight! (Casts a spell and they all appear in their dorms even the vanished ones) Melanie:That was weird. [The screen fades to credits] Category:Transcripts